


Slow Hand

by Zyxst



Series: Sweetest of Devotions [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cats, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Reader-Insert, Romance, Shapeshifting, Touching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: The morning after Bucky and Kat are intimate for the first time.





	Slow Hand

Bucky did not want to wake up.

Waking up meant moving on and he did not want to move on.

He wanted to stay exactly where he was - in bed, curled around your pliant body, his morning  
erection smearing pre-cum against your ass.

His left arm slowing slipped from under the pillows to cradle your chest. Both nipples hardened as  
the cool metal brushed against them. You murmured quietly and shifted around, folding your left arm  
on top of his and pressing his palm to your right breast.

Eyes still closed, Bucky nuzzled your cropped hair. His other hand traced circles on your belly.  
With a sigh, you pushed his hand down to your vulva. You showed him how you played with yourself,  
hand on his for guidance, teasing your labia apart with 2 fingers. He followed your lead. You raised  
a leg and reached back to spread open your cheeks. A bit of wiggling got his dick in place and you  
sleepily rocked against it.

"Best way to wake up," you breathed with a smile. You pulled his fingers away and tucked his cock  
between your folds, the wet tip nestled in your warmth.

He hummed, nibbling your ear and rolling his hips. One hand tweaked and teased a nipple, the other  
adjusted his cockhead to graze your protruding clit. You tensed. Your thighs tightened and back  
bowed with an orgasm. "How many times can I make you cum, angel?" he whispered harshly. "How many  
times without even putting my dick inside you?" 

"Bucky, please, please," you whined, reaching back for his hair.

"No, angel," he growled. He jerked your hands down and pinned your arms across your body. "You cum  
for me again and I'll give you what you want." Bucky thrust himself deliberately between your  
thighs. The first time he came too fast, but he'd gotten reaquainted with love making and found it  
easier to hold himself in check now. He held his breath and bit down on his lip as his orgasm  
rose. You clutched his arms when he stopped thrusting. "Shh, gimme one more."

He nipped your neck playfully until he discovered an area that caused your nails to dig into his  
skin. His lips closed over a chosen spot, drawing the flesh into his mouth and between his teeth.  
Bucky chewed and sucked, holding you tighter as you shuddered against him. "Frumoasa mea Ileana  
Cosânzeana, dragostea vieții mele."+ He gently kissed the bruise, then eased himself free of your hold.

You watched as he lightly brushed his lips and cheeks against your body, beginning with your right  
hand. He paused to kiss each fingertip, the pulse point at your wrist, and gradually worked his  
way up to your shoulder. Rolling onto your back, he did the same to your other arm. As his lips  
touched the hollow of your throat, you tipped your head back into the pillows and bared yourself  
to him. He licked upward to your chin, kissing it as you often did to him. You purred as best as  
possible as a human. "Love you, James," you told him. You tucked locks of hair behind both his ears,  
smiling tenderly. Your palms cupped his face and you let your eyes take him in. "I. Love. You."

The man glanced away shyly, then met your gaze again. "I love you, too, ingerul meu."++ Bucky planted  
a firm kiss to your mouth. Settling himself between your legs, he lined his still erect cock to  
your pussy and leisurely began fucking you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ileana Cosânzeana is from Romanian folklore. She's the most beautiful of the fairies and the ideal of feminine beauty.
> 
> What Bucky says in Romanian (via Google translate):
> 
> \+ My beautiful Ileana Cosânzeana, love of my life.  
++ my angel


End file.
